meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 14
is is incompleh for now for the third time because this thing keeps refreshing without my permission November 19, 2017 Star's POV It's been roughly 5 hours since ET woke up from their coma and Llama left. We've been hanging out in pairs, with Snow hanging out with Tap and ET. "Llama has been away for suspiciously long," Rapunza says. "So what?" DBee asks. "She's annoying. We don't want her." "She's never gone this long without looking at images of Yandere-chan," Rapunza says. "I don't care what you think. I'll look for her alone to see what she's been up to." "There's no way she could have reconstructed the other Tadashi Computer if that's what you suspect," Snow says. "She's 9 both physically and chronologically. And she's not extremely smart." "I'm going to make sure," Rapunza says and leaves. "Rapunza no," DBee says but Rapunza doesn't stop. "DBee and I will look for Rapunza," Snow says. "No," DBee says. "I'll stay here and guard the Tadashi Computer along with anyone who wants to stay. We'll be Team Tree 2.0. You'll go with some others and form Team Leaf 2.0." "Star and I join Team Leaf 2.0," Cake says. "I mean, if it's okay for you, Star." "Yeah," I say. Absol and Itten join Team Leaf 2.0 as well. Tap, ET, Eclipsa and Paige stay with DBee and form Team Tree 2.0. "Since we can't contact with Tadashi Computers," DBee says, "remember to come back every 3 days or more frequently to tell about the current situation. If none of you comes back within 3 days, I'll assume something is horribly wrong." "Okay," Snow says. "Rapunza really made us go through unnecessary trouble. Why does she care about Llama so much?" "No idea," Absol says. "I don't remember a reality with Llama but she must have been annoying." "Oh, she was," Snow says. Finding Rapunza and Llama doesn't take long. We go to the nearest building and they're there along with a fully working Tadashi Computer. "Rapunza, what were you thinking?" Snow asks. "Looking for Llama on your own. And Llama, how did you..." "I was just looking what Rapunza did on this Tadashi Computer she reconstructed," Llama says. "She built it on her own. I was about to bring this Tadashi Computer back and report Rapunza but Rapunza knew I had caught her..." "Is that true?" Snow asks. "Of course not," Rapunza says. "I didn't build this Tadashi Computer. It was already there with Llama when I found it." "She's lying," Llama says. "How could I even know how to build these computers. Rapunza was probably there when you built your first two Tadashi Computers." "I have no idea how to build Tadashi Computers," Rapunza says. "I'm 500% honest." "If Rapunza can't build them, there's no way I can," Llama says. "Let me take a look at the Tadashi Computer," Snow says as he takes the laptop from Llama and Rapunza. "This laptop has a collection of pictures of Rachel Platten," Snow says. "Rapunza, I think you rebuilt it. But why?" Snow takes a closer look at the laptop. We, the rest of Team Leaf 2.0, decide to take a look at the screen on the laptop as well. It looks like laptop has a new feature installed to it. Something called SIBLINGTRACKER666. "Sibling tracker?" Snow asks. "You were trying to contact Alex without me?" "I have no idea what that thing is," Rapunza says. "I wouldn't trust it if I saw it." Snow clicks on the description. Apparently it is a 100% working way to contact to any biological siblings of whoever installed it. Works even when no other form of connection works. "Alright, let's try it," Snow says. "Wait," Llama says. "What if that destroys the universe? You might see stuff you're not supposed to see." "I won't give up a chance to see Alex," Snow says and opens the connection. The screen shows a large group of people all wearing the same type of outfit. It is a black outfit with the symbol from ET's vision on it. There is also a red guy walking away from the screen. "So, one of those is Alex Platten," Absol says. Suddenly, one of the people in the group stops. Looks like an old man. "What just happened?" he says. "I remember everything again. Earth is real! And I've been there." "Are you Alex Platten?" Snow asks. "Yes," the man responds. "It's me. Who are you and how did you find me? And what is that thing?" "It's something I call a Tadashi Computer," Snow says. "With a genius feature added by this girl right here. She's your sister, Samantha Platten." "No," Alex says. "I'm an only child." "You just got your memories back and now you assume everything you remember is correct?" Snow asks. "Alex, I've been looking for you for so long because you were my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" Alex asks. "I never dated anyone. Besides, you look way too young to be someone I've dated. Assuming you're on Earth." "When we dated, we were the same age," Snow says. "I stopped aging way before you did. And I've been looking for you for over 70 years. With no luck... until now." "I don't think that's true," Alex says. "This is an illusion, isn't it? There's no such thing as Earth. But the sudden memories feel so real." "They are kind of real," Snow says. "It's about..." Rapunza knocks Snow away from the screen. "Sorry for that," Rapunza says. "That guy, Snow, was about to tell some dangerous information. But do you happen to have a relative called Rachel?" "Maybe," Alex says. "My cousin's... grandchild, I think. Oh, well, that singing girl." "Singing, exactly," Rapunza says. "Rachel Platten is a famous singer and you must listen to one of her most amazing songs ever." Rapunza opens YouTube and searches for Rachel Platten's song called Fight Song. She clicks on its official music video and plays it. Then she goes back to the conversation with Alex. "Can you hear this amazing music?" Rapunza asks. Alex nods. Lots of people gather to listen to Fight Song. "What is this mysterious sound?" one member of the crow says. "It's kind of catchy," another person says. "This is called music," Alex says. "We really need more of it." "It's so beautiful," another person says. "It's like a wonder from some place beautiful. Could it be Earth?" "Yes," Alex says. "Music has existed on Earth for a long time. And soon, music will come here too. Though our boss might get angry." "You have a boss?" Rapunza asks. "Oh, and another thing. That symbol on your clothes. What does it mean?" "Yes, our boss is that red guy," Alex says. "The symbol is his mark. It means we're trapped here, unable to leave." "Our half-alien friend saw that symbol," Rapunza says. "Like in a coma vision or something." "There's an alien here," Alex says. "I don't know how it's possible. Everyone else here is from Earth but..." "The alien was on Earth," Rapunza says. "Their human form is here, their alien form is there. Their name is Tiara but I don't know their last name. If they even have one. I don't know how alien naming works." "Ok," Alex says. "By the way, Llama, why did you think that was a gang symbol?" Snow asks Llama. "Random guess," Llama responds. "But Snow, we'll need to work together from now on. We have a connection, after all. Opposite flash colors. I'm sorry for leaving so much without explanation." Llama disconnects the sibling connector. "I left because I suspected Rapunza to be doing something like that," Llama says. "She wanted to contact Alex without you. I'm pretty sure that's what she was trying. We need to get rid of this connection because it might destroy the universe. Remember what you said. We shouldn't alter reality more than we already have." "Alex deserves to know who he is," Snow says. "You might have just made things worse for him," Llama says. "Maybe he wanted to forget." "He looked pretty happy to remember," Snow says. "And that music certainly made things better for not just him, but others as well." "Still, you altered reality when you shouldn't have," Llama says. "Good thing Rapunza prevented you from telling the whole truth. Anyway, let's go back and make the Internet connection on this one work the way it does on the other computer. Let's get rid of this sibling connector. We shouldn't contact places that we shouldn't even be aware of. And they shouldn't be aware of us. Yes, I mean that. You and Alex are meant to be separated." "Or maybe my love for Alex is meant to break boundaries others thought were impossible," Snow says. "No, actually, Rapunza being siblings with Alex is what did it. But me looking for Alex was what got me to contact the Internet and bring the Meepers together. But you know how so many of us have found someone with the opposite flash color but Rapunza hasn't? I think people with opposite colors have a special connection. And the person Rapunza has a special connection to Alex. Thanks to Rapunza, I was able to meet him after such a long time. He didn't know me but at least he got his past memories back." "But he isn't supposed to remember," Llama says. "You might have ruined everything for him. What if his boss punishes him for it? But anyway, let's go back." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff